mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Koszmar/Błąd w oczach, w ustach krew (trzecia część opowiadania o Derpy)
Derpy! Derpy wyjdź! Jest nam twoja pomoc potrzebna! - Wrzeszczała Golden stojąc razem z Pinkie przed drzwiami chatki pegaza. Miały się zobaczyć pierwszy raz od kilku tygodni. Derpy bowiem nie opuszczała już domu bardzo długo zagłębiając się w księdze. Zaniepokoiło to koleżanki które zaczęły szukać jej domostwa i w końcu je znalazły. Powód poszukiwań nie był jednak tylko taki że przyjaciółki martwiły się o szarą klacz. -Czego chcecie? - zapytała spokojnym głosem pojawiając się nie wiadomo skąd za nimi -Chodzi... Chodzi o Rainbow Dash! - pisnęła wystraszona pojawieniem się Derpy Pinkie -Ona jest chora! - dodała rudowłosa -A cóż mnie interesuje los tego pomiota... -To że to twoja przyjaciółka! -Nie Pinkie... To nie jest moja przyjaciółka! -Ale ja jestem... -Nie, nie jesteś. Won... -Ale ja jestem! I jako przyjaciółka nigdy bym nie odmówiła pomocy tobie! Tak więc proszę nie ze względu na Dash lecz na mnie pomóż jej! - fuknęła Golden. Derpy patrzyła na nią zupełnie bez wyrazu w końcu uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie -W czym rzecz. Przyjaciółko? -Zaczęła wariować i szaleć po całej wiosce. Do tego wygląda źle. -Wariować? Wygląda źle? Może lekarz by się przydał? -Była już targana po doktorach. Osobiście przy tym byłyśmy. Nic to nie dało. -To może opętanie... Albo... Czemu nie poszłyście z tym do Zecory? -Byłyśmy - szepnęła cicho Pinkie - ale nic nie umiała poradzić. Powiedziała tylko ze zostało jej niewiele życia jeżeli ten stan się utrzyma... -To może po prostu powiadomcie o tym Celestię? Pinkie chyba ma do niej wtyki... -Zanim przyleci Dash umrze! Razem z siostrą są w Arabii Siodłowej na jakimś zebraniu. -To może ta wasza czarownica Twilight coś poradzi? To w końcu jej studentka. -Nie dała rady. Dash ją poturbowała i sama leży teraz w szpitalu. Proszę! Błagam! Musisz nam pomóc. -Co o tym myślisz? - zapytała patrząc w górę Derpy - A no racja... W jaki sposób zachowuje się... ,,Obiekt"? -Jest agresywna tak jak mówiłyśmy. Atakuje przypadkowe osoby z różnym skutkiem po czym opada z sił i ląduje na ziemi. W tedy wracają jej na kilka godzin zmysły i jest normalnie. Po za tym ciężko oddycha i ma napuchnięte nogi. Zmienił się jej kolor sierści. Zbladła strasznie. I kaszle... -Dość padło słów... Czas ruszyć... Derpy spokojnie weszła na teren miasteczka. Minęła kilka kucyków które tym razem patrzyły na nią z przerażeniem. I istotnie dziś wyglądała nieco strasznie. Ubrana bowiem była w owy czarny uniform który miała na sobie w dniu zabicia hydry jak również uzbrojona była w dość długi sztylet który znajdował się przy lewym boku. Jej oczy w pewnym momencie ujrzały dzieci. -Aaaanguuuus! OOOCZYYYM myślisz? - krzyknął jeden ogierek do drugiego -OCZYwiście o tym co zawsze - Dziewczyna widząc to szaleńczo roześmiała sie podlatując do nich błyskawicznie -A więc lubisz się śmiać? - zapytała ostrym lecz nadal rozbawionym głosem -Nie wiem OOOOCZYm pani mówi. -Śmiej się puki możesz dzieciaku. Śmiej puki śmiech kochasz. Puki nie stracisz miłości którą masz a którą będziesz opłakiwał. Bo to co kochasz a o czym nie wiesz jest blisko ciebie. To co blisko ciebie nie jest przez ciebie dostrzeżone. Odejdzie. Czekaj. - mówiąc to patrzyła w przerażoną budzie ogierka o niebieskiej maści. Śmiejąc się głośno odfrunęła kawałek widząc w oddali idącą Rainbow Dash w stronę rynku. Opustoszał on w kilka chwil. -DASH! - krzyknęła do niej z oddali. Ta usłyszawszy to błagalnie spojrzała w jej stronę. Chciała coś powiedzieć. Chciala coś krzyknąć. Nie pozwolił jej na to skurcz mięśni który nagle powalił ją na ziemie. Derpy podleciała do niej. Nachyliła się nad omdlałym ciałem przypatrując się mu uważnie. Faktycznie dziewczyna utraciła część swego koloru jak również ciężko oddychała. Analizę dalszych objawów przerwało silne uderzenie jakie otrzymała twarz Derpy od kopyta Rainbow. Zatoczyła się po czym plując krwią upadła obok. Nad nią pojawiła się z zaognionymi oczyma niebieska pegazica szykująca kolejny cios w twarz. Derpy przeturlała się na ziemi unikając uderzenia. Dash znów skoczyła w jej kierunku. Tym razem cios był celny. Przyduszona walnięciem w gardło szara klacz odleciała kawałek starając się uciec przed szaleńczym atakiem. Wiedziała że nie ma to sensu gdyż mimo obłąkania jej ,,pacjentka" w dalszym ciągu była świetnym lotnikiem. Rozpłynęła się w powietrzu teleportując się nad Rainbow rzucając sie jej na plecy i ściskając jej skrzydła. Runeły obie prosto na bibliotekę której gałęzie połamały się od siły z jaką przywaliły. Pomimo porządnego obicia ciała w dalszym ciągu obie były pełne wigoru. Derpy wykonując efektowne salto oddaliła się od rumowiska czekając aż wyleci z niego i Dash. Po krótkiej chwili tak się stało. Z okrzykiem leciała wprost na nią. Szara klacz nie zdążyła zrobić uniku. Obie znalazły się na ziemi szamocząc się i turlając w różnych kierunkach. Derpy udało wydostać się z uścisku niebieskiego pegaza, kolejną czynnością było rzucenie zaklęcia w postaci niewielkiej chmurki dymu która odrzuciła jej przeciwnika na kilkanaście metrów dalej. Pomimo siły odrzutu Rainbow ustała na nogach i kolejny raz zaatakowała. Znów została potraktowana czarnym obłokiem. Tym razem uderzyła prosto w budynek stojący obok (Cukrowy Kącik). Uderzyła o tyle niefortunnie iż głową. Omdlała padła na ziemię. Derpy odetchnęła rozglądając się dookoła. Jak się okazało jej pojedynek oglądało bardzo wiele osób między innymi jej znajomi. Podbiegła do przeciwnika chwytając jego ogon zębami i ciągnąc za sobą. Omdlałe ciało wrzucone zostało przez okno do cukierni. Wchodząc to środka zauważyła przerażoną Pinkie i Pana Cake patrzących na starające się podnieść ciało. Derpy usadowiła je na stole brzuchem do góry. -WSZYSCY WON! - mówiła wyciągając linę zza pazuchy i wiążąc nim Dash do stołu. Następnie wyciągnęła nóż -DERPY NIEE! - krzyknęła Pinkie -Powiedziałam coś... WON DO CHOLERY! - wrzasnęła wyrzucając oboje na zewnątrz. Sama stanęła teraz nad związaną dziewczynom która odzyskała już zmysły. -D-d-derpy? -Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę - odpowiedziała Derpy wbijając nóż w pierś koleżanki i rozcinając nim skórę aż do brzucha - że ci wróciły zmysły - Dash poczęła wrzeszczeń z bólu. - Już czujesz? Szybko. Ale to dobrze. Na pewno dobrze dla mnie. - mówiła rozwierając skórę i bacznie obserwując organy wewnętrzne. Rozcięła delikatnie jelito. - Traci dużo krwi... Pomóż ja nie mam wprawy. Nie dam sobie rady. - mówiła spokojnie czując przepływ gorąca przez ciało. Ciało które przestało jej słuchać które wyjęło nóż z jelita i rozcięło kawałek wątroby z której wyszło coś w rodzaju robaka. Robak ten wyglądał jak wielka czarna ameba z bardzo cienkimi nibynóżkami które rozchodziły się z jego środka jak żyły z serca które znajdowało się kilka centymetrów dalej. Nóż przebił czarne ,,coś". Owy robak zaczął się wić i starał się wejść głębiej w ciało. Został jednak wyrzucony przez wybite okno na zewnątrz. Dzień później -G-g-gdzie ja... DERPY?! -Nie bój się już nie ma czego. W szpitalu jesteś. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie chciałam ci zrobić krzywdy. - mówiła Derpy do wystraszonej Dash patrząc spokojnie przez okno na tego samego dzieciaka którego widziała i z którym rozmawiała poprzedniego dnia. Był zalany łzami. Napawało ją to triumfem. Odwróciła się spokojnie w stronę Dash. -Czyli... -Mam parę pytań zanim ty zaczniesz zadawać swoje. Uprawiasz sport tak? A latałaś może nad bagnami w ostatnim czasie? -Tak. Często tam trenuje bo jest tam masa wolnego miejsca, a i parę drzew na slalom się znajdzie. -Od jak dawna tam ,,trenujesz"? -Od kilku miesięcy. -No to wszystko jasne. Złapałaś dość paskudnego pasożyta kochana który dostał się do twojego ciała prawdopodobnie z powietrza lub z wody w tamtym rejonie. -No fakt... Piłam tam parę razy wodę z sadzawki leżącej obok. Wydawała się czysta... -I widzisz owy robak po za tym że żerował w twojej wątrobie zaczął się rozrastać. W końcu dostał się do twojego mózgu i zaczął manipulować ciałem. Miałaś kobieto sporo szczęścia... -Że ty tam byłaś? To chcesz powiedzieć? - spojrzała na nią z zadziornym chodź miłym wyrazem twarzy - Dziękuje ci Derpy. Stokrotnie dziękuje za uratowanie życia. -I tak umrzesz... - miły wyraz twarzy znikł z pyszczka Rainbow - Jak my wszyscy... Kiedyś... Znów ktoś pukał do drzwi. Znów ktoś krzyczał ,,otwórz". Derpy była wściekła. I to wszystko przez te dwie dziewczyny które odnalazły jej cichy spokojny domek. -Derpy! Derpy otwórz! -Nie! Wynocha! -Ale Derpy ja nie jestem tu sama! Masz gościa! -Pinkie ktokolwiek kto to jest niech idzie do diabła! Nie wpuszcze nikogo! Dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój!!! -Panno Hooves. Nalegam żeby pani otworzyła. - powiedział miły kobiecy głos zza drzwi który wydawał się Derpy dziwnie znajomy. -Kim jesteś? -To księżniczka Derpy! Otwórz proszę! Chciała z tobą rozmawiać! - drzwi powoli otworzyły się. Oczom Pinkie i Celestii ukazała sie szara klacz ubrudzona zieloną i czerwoną cieczą. Patrzyła na nie ze zirytowaniem. -Co spowodowało iż wielka Celestia pofatygowała się do mnie? Skromnej poddanej i wiernej sługi - mówiła to cynicznie a towarzyszył jej artystyczny ukłon -Może zaprosisz nas do środka? Tam zdradzę ci cel mojej wizyty. -Niech wasza wysokość się rozgości... Pinkie... Też wchodzisz? -Nie nie! Ja was tu zostawię... - odrzekła Pinkie Pie ze sztucznym uśmiechem po czym odbiegła od chatki -Cóż... Zapraszam ponownie wasza książęca mość... - Alicorn został zaprowadzony do kuchni i posadzony przy stole. Chwile potem podleciał do niej dzbanek z herbatą i filiżanka. I ciasteczka oczywiście. -Widze droga Derpy znasz magię. Niecodziennie spotyka się takie pegazy. Kto cię uczył? -Jestem samoukiem. Zakładam jednak ze nie przyszła pani do mnie po to by wypytywać o moje umiejętności. -Po to też przyszłam. Dobrze znasz magię? -Można tak powiedzieć. - powiedziała myjąc twarz nad zlewem z dziwnej czerwono zielonej mazi -Ulubiony kierunek? -Ziemia. Kręci mnie magnetyzm - mówiła wycierając buzię o ręcznik - ale mrok też jest fajny. Znikanie, pojawianie się... Teleportacja. No i... Władza nad duchami - uśmiechnęła się siadając przy stoliku i wyczarowywując dla siebie filiżankę. Celestia przyglądała się jej z zagadkowym spojrzeniem. -Ciekawe... Doprawdy ciekawe... Mówisz że jesteś samoukiem? Uczyłaś się z czegoś konkretnie. -Można tak... Znaczy... Może posłodzić jeszcze księżniczce tej herbaty? -Nie zmieniaj tematu kochanie. -To ja może... Może pokażę waszej wysokości moją pracownie... - wstały i przeszły do pomieszczenia z książką na środku. Derpy poczuła falę gorąca i zrozumiała że Czembor przejmuje nad nią kontrolę. -Sporo widzę tu eksperymentowałaś... A co to za książka? -To... To właśnie z tego... - wyszeptał ogier jej ustami. Celestia z zaciekawieniem otworzyła pierwszą stronę i ze zdziwienia otworzyła usta -Skąd masz te książkę? -Długa historia... -Opowiedz. Nalegam. -Słyszała może księżniczka o tym że skoczyłam z mostu? Cóż zanim znaleźli mnie przyjaciele ocknęłam się. Coś mnie wołało. Była to jaskinia znajdująca się niedaleko. Po całym wydarzeniu gdy już zostałam zwolniona ze szpitala do domu postanowiłam znaleźć to miejsce które mnie wołało. Poleciałam tam a w środku... -Była książka? Cóż... Aż się wierzyć nie chce że odnalazła się po takim czasie. Przeczytałaś ją calutką? -Prawie. To jakaś ważna książka? -Można tak powiedzieć. To wycinki informacji z innych dzieł i notatki pewnej niezbyt przyjemnej persony... -Ohhh... Nie wiedziałam... Zakładam że książka należy do księżniczki? -W pewnym sensie. Zatrzymaj ją i doczytaj. Dzięki niej uratowałaś Rainbow Dash? -Dzięki niej wiedziałam mniej więcej co jej jest. -A hydra? -Ją zabiłam dla potrzeb jednego eliksiru. I tak! Dzięki wiedzy z książki mi sie to udało. -Zdolna z ciebie bestia panno Hooves... Co powiesz na to żebyś rozwijała się pod wykwalifikowanym skrzydłem? -W jakim sęsie? -Chciała bym ci pomóc w nauce moje dziecko. Już sporo wiesz ja uzupełnię twoją wiedzę i umiejętności. -No ale? Finanse? -Bezpłatnie. Jestem księżniczką jakoś to tam ułożymy w papierach. To co? Zgodzisz się? Tylko będziesz musiała przeprowadzić się na jakiś czas do Canterlotu. -No nie wiem... Niech będzie skoro wasza książęca mość tak nalega. - Derpy odzyskała zmysły -W takim razie dobrze... Ty się spakuj a jutro spotkamy się w zamku. Przyśle po ciebie transport droga uczennico. - Celestia wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi. ,,Zbliżamy się do celu kochana" usłyszała wewnątrz siebie Derpy. -Jak to?! Miałeś nie krzywdzić nikogo! - ,,Spokojnie. Celestii włos z głowy nie spadnie. Zaufaj mi" - Ufam ale się boję. Czego ona mnie będzie uczyć? Jak sobie poradzę? Czy będziesz przy mnie? - ,,Będę. Będę do czasu gdy nie wykonasz w końcu tego o co mi chodzi." - Ale o co ci chodzi dokładnie? Skoro nie o księżniczkę to o co? - ,,Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Już i tak znasz większość całości. Teraz się spakuj i idź spać. Ewentualnie... Połóż się i zamknij oczy." Na twarzy Derpy pojawił się rumieniec. Pół roku później. Derpy spokojnie przechadzała się po ogrodzie zamkowym rozmawiając w duchu z Czemborem. Rozmawiała i rozmyślała o tym dobrodziejstwie jakie je spotkało w postaci propozycji Celestii. O tym jaka jest teraz szczęśliwa. O tym jaka jest w końcu w życiu spełniona. O tym że ma kogoś kto nad nią czuwa i o nią dba. O osobie którą darzyła skrytym uczuciem i której bała się o tym powiedzieć by jej do siebie nie zrazić. -Panna Hooves! -A witam. Księżniczko Twilight. Co szanowna pani tu robi? -Podobnie jak ty przechadzam się po ogrodzie. Jak tam studia? -Kończę już niedługo. Być kwalifikowanym czarownikiem... To brzmi dumnie. -Szczególnie gdy mówimy tu o błyskawicznym wyszkoleniu. - zaśmiała się księżniczka - Właściwie to zmierzam do biblioteki. Pójdziesz ze mną? -Z przyjemnością o pani... - Biblioteka znajdowała się kilkanaście metrów dalej za ogrodem w wielkiej wierzy. Weszły do środka pozdrawiając starego bibliotekarza siedzącego przy drzwiach za biurkiem. Krętymi schodami udały się na wyższe kondygnacje. Tutaj Derpy nigdy nie była. Sama nie była pewna dlaczego. - Pani? Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? -Ochh zapomniałam... To ,,wyższy teren" biblioteki. Nie każdy może tu wejść... W zasadzie mało kto. Mam nadzieje jednak że Celestia nie obrazi się że cię tu zabrałam. -Co to znaczy że to ,,wyższy teren"? -Znajdują się tu po prostu książki które nie wszyscy powinni czytać. Chyba wiesz o co chodzi? -Owszem... Teraz rozumiem czemu mnie tu jeszcze nigdy nie było. Celestia mi nie ufa do końca... -Ochh to nie prawda. Zwyczajnie ma pewne zasady... Ooo! O wilku mowa! - ukłoniły się obie przed białym alicornem -Twilight? Co się tu dzieje? -Cóż przypadkiem zaprosiłam twoją nową uczennicę do środka... Wybacz o pani ale zapomniałam że tu możemy przebywać tylko my... - władczyni zmierzyła ją ostrym spojrzeniem. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnęła się jednak uroczo spoglądając na Derpy. -My i zaufane osoby. A nasza Derpy jest taką osobą. -Miło mi wasza wysokość. -Skoro tu już jesteście... Twilight prosze oprowadź moją uczennicę po tym przybytku. W końcu niedługo będzie tu zaglądać częściej. -Oczywiście. Zatem w drogę panno Hooves. - zaczęła się dość długa wędrówka między korytarzami i schodami oraz nieustanna gadka starej studentki Celestii. Nużyło to Derpy niemiłosiernie. Z nudów wyrwało dziewczynę dziwne zjawisko. Pomieszczenie które było szczelnie zamknięte wielkimi drzwiami i prawdopodobnie zaklęciem. -A tu co jest? -Ooo... Tutaj? Tutaj moja droga spoczywają ,,Czarno białe talie kart". -Zakładam że nie są to karty do gry w Makao? -Oczywiście że nie głuptasie. To książki. Najbardziej unikatowe i stare egzemplarze. Napisane nie tylko przez uczone kucyki ale też przez elfów, ludzi, draków i... I długo by wymieniać dalej. -Można zobaczyć to pomieszczenie? -Nie bardzo. Wstęp tam ma tylko księżniczka Celestia. Pomieszczenie jest chronione jej zaklęciem. -Cóż ciekawe... - Owa ciekawość zaczęła zmieniać się po pewnym czasie w obsesję którą potęgował głos w głowie Derpy. Czuła całym ciałem i umysłem że musi znaleźć się w tym pomieszczeniu. Że musi coś znaleźć między kartkami które tam są. Dwa miesiące później. -Kogo my tu mamy. Stały bywalec biblioteki zamkowej. Panna Derpy Hooves. Czarownica uczona przez moją ciotkę... -Ooo księżniczka Cadance! Prosze wybaczyć zaskoczenie ale nie spodziewałam się tutaj pani! Cóż wasza książęca mość robi tutaj u nas w Canterlocie? -A widzisz kochana po jeden dokument się wybieram. Oryginalne pismo na którego podstawie zostało założone kryształowe imperium. Aż się wierzyć nie chce że ten kwitek jest do tej pory w Canterlocie... -Znaczy... Księżniczka idzie do ,,Czarno białych talii kart"? -Tak... To się tak chyba nazywa... Zaprowadzisz mnie tam? Ponoć znasz dobrze to miejsce. -Tak chętnie! I fakt znam je dość dobrze. Poznałam jeszcze lepiej gdy dostałam dyplom. Proszę tędy! - W kilka chwil obie stanęły przed potężnymi czarnymi drzwiami otoczonymi smugą energii. Cadance bez większych ceregieli stuknęła w nie rogiem. Otworzyły się. Derpy była strasznie podekscytowana. Chciała wejść do środka. Pragnęła tego. Mimo to coś ją hamowało przed tym uczynkiem. -Co tak stoisz? Wejdź proszę, ktoś mi musi pomóc w odszukaniu tego kwitka... - nieśmiało weszła za próg drzwi. W środku znajdowały się dość zwyczajne marmurowe półki na książki. Bardzo stare książki i dokumenty. Derpy była w euforii. Nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje, czuła się szczęśliwie jak nigdy dotąd. Rozglądała się dookoła a każde spojrzenie dodawało jej doznań. -Jak tu pięknie! - Cadance zmierzyła ją zdziwionym spojrzeniem -Kochana po podziwiasz później jak znajdziemy to co jest mi potrzebne... Idź tam dalej ja może tu coś znajdę. - w podskokach Derpy wykonała polecenie. Hasała po całym wielkim pomieszczeniu ciesząc się z każdej nowej książki którą zauważyła. W końcu coś ją wybiło z rytmu. Stanęła wryta. Nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje. Odwróciła się na pięcie i spojrzała w dal. W dali ujrzała dziwną niebieską księgę umieszczoną na podeście z wyrytą sześcioramienną gwiazdą otoczoną kołem na okładce. Podeszła do niej bliżej. Otworzyła pierwszą stronę na której widniał elficki napis: ,,Księga Kalwinas". -Jaka ona śliczna. - szepnęła cicho do siebie i przewróciła następną stronę -DO CHOLERY CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE!!! - usłyszała za sobą Cadance. W tym momencie zorientowała się że dookoła niej znajdują się kłęby dymu. Czarnego gęstego dymu. Poczuła odrzut od podestu i znalazła się parę metrów dalej lądując na regale. -Dokonało się Derpy... - powiedział dym przyjmując znajomą jej postać - oto i kres naszego wspólnego obcowania... Szkoda że żegnam cię w takich okolicznościach... -Więc to zdrada?! Po tu chciałaś wejść? WIEDŹMO?! Żeby ten drań mógł ukraść naszą wartość intelektualną! -NIE! JAK? BOŻE CZEMBOR! Jak to się wszystko szybko dzieje - mówiła Derpy będąc w szoku. Upadła na ziemie mówiąc coś do siebie. Nie chciała przyjąć do wiadomości że to koniec. Koniec jej szczęścia. Koniec jej uroczego życia. Koniec jej i koniec jej miłości do tego który z nią był... Co się stało po tym incydencie? Cadance o wszystkim opowiedziała swej ciotce. O tym jak to podstępnie Derpy wkradła się za nią do komnaty z księgami i o tym jak pojawił się przy niej Czembor który ukradł jedno z ważniejszych i cenniejszych dzieł znajdujących się w zbiorach zamku. Po mimo wielkiej sympatii do Derpy Celestia nie mała wyboru mimo iż czuła że Derpy nie wiedziała co robi. Bynajmniej nie do końca. Po szczegółowym przesłuchaniu z którego nic nie wynikło (dziewczyna nie była w stanie odpowiadać) została skazana na łagodny lecz dość dotkliwy wymiar kary. Wygnanie z zamku i zakaz zbliżania się do jakichkolwiek siedlisk innych mieszkańców Equestrii. Kończąc ta smutną historię trzeba dodać iż biedna czarodziejka nie wróciła do swej chatki w lesie. Ślad po niej zaginął, a słuch który po niej pozostał rozwiewał tylko informacje o szalonookiej wiedźmie która sprzymierzyła się z tym ,,złym" i którą spotkała zasłużona kara. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki